Choose
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Michelle Brooks CM Punk's younger sister is dating John Cena. Who will she pick when Punk makes her choose between them?


Michelle Brooks had dark brown eyes and medium length brown hair. She had been dating John Cena for a little over a month. He treated her better then any boyfriend she ever had. There was just one problem. Her brother was Phil Brooks AKA CM Punk. When he found out they were dating he wasn't happy. John and Phil had been feuding the last couple months but it was no act. They truly hated each other. It was hard on Michelle because she loved her brother but she had an attraction to John that she just couldn't help. She was a costume designer for the Superstars and Divas. She designed all the t-shirts and ring attire. She was at the arena and decided to take her break. She went to see John. She went in his locker room.

"Hey baby." He said smiling.

"Hi."

"Come here." They kissed. "Seen your brother yet tonight."

"No I'm kind of glad." "I really don't wanna hear him insult you again."

"I know this isn't easy for you."

"No it isn't but we're together and he needs to learn to accept that."

"Hey, tomorrow night I'm being honor by the Make-A-Wish Foundation for granting over three-hundred wishes." "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"I gotta get back."

"Ok." "One more kiss." They kissed.

"I gotta go."

"One more." They kissed again.

"Ok I really gotta go now."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Michelle left John's locker room. Phil came around the corner and saw her. He rolled his eyes.

"Hi Phil."

"Hey." They started walking together.

"How's your night going?"

"It was going fine."

"Philip don't start."

"I'm not the one that started it." "You started it when you started dating him." "There's plenty of people in his company and had to pick the golden boy, the number one kiss ass."

"That's enough, stop it."

"I've had enough of this Shelly, you choose."

"What?"

"I can't stand by and watch you throw your life away." "So you choose, me, your family, your flesh and blood." He walked away.

The next night Michelle and John had just gotten back from John being honored. He invited her back to his room for awhile. They sat on the couch.

"Michelle what's wrong?" John asked. "I've been quiet all night."

"John, I can't-I can't see you anymore."

"What, why?"

"If we keep seeing each other it'll tear my family apart."

"What did Phil say to you?"

"He said if we keep dating he's not gonna be in my life anymore." "He's the only brother I have and it would kill our parents."

"What about what it would do to me not to have you anymore?"

"I know." She started to cry. "I'm sorry." "I gotta go." She got up and started heading for the door.

"Please don't go, I love you." She stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"You heard me." He stood up and walked up to her. "I love you Michelle." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you to." She mumbled against his lips. They backed up against the wall. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He groaned as she kissed his chest continuing to unbutton his shirt. Once it was unbuttoned she took it off of him. He took off her dress. She undid his jeans and pulled down his boxers. John pulled down her panties and lifted her up off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt him slip inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned. They started moving slowly. "See baby, we can't break up." John said. "We need each other." They kissed. John kissed her cleavage, he undid her bra. "John." She moaned. He lifted her off the wall coming back up to her mouth and kissing her. He sat her in the middle of the bed and pulled her into him slipping back inside her. They both started to move. "I thought about what this would be like for weeks baby." John groaned. "Me to, ohhhh John." "I love you so much Michelle." "I love you to John." They moved faster. "Oh god, John don't stop." She moaned. "I want you." John groaned. "John." "Oh Michelle." They both moaned at the same time giving in. John laid her down. They kissed. They were laying there catching there breath.

"Are we still breaking up?" John asked.

"No I'll think of something." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

**Requested by ****RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21**


End file.
